Peeta Vs Gale
by HungerGameaholic
Summary: Gale wants to figh peeta


You never picture two of the people you care most about trying to kill each other. It's not something that comes up in a conversation. I'd always thought as Peeta the strong and mighty one and Gale as a side dish. Now my feelings for Gale have changed from side-dish to pathetic waste of space. Though I have miner caring for Gale, Peeta is the one my heart belongs to. Gale can hate that all he wants to but it's the truth. This started a while back in 13 where Gale and Peeta were forced by me, Katniss to get along their downright, 8hating each other just simply wasn't working for me in fact it disgusted me to bits. I had to get them to get along so I told them to meet me here after training.

When they first saw each other, they were about to scrap and so they did, Peeta with the upper-hand obviously. My opinion on Gale is never really high mostly because he's such a self-absorbing moron. Though he has some good traits they are outweighed by bad ones. They start fighting but me and Haymitch manage to split them up. Gale now had a black eye, I try not to giggle but it's near impossible. I decide to tell them both to cut it out. They had to be friends but there's a part of me that enjoyed them fighting over me. I love Peeta and Gale's a good friends but my only true guy one though. Anyway Gale tells Peeta that it's his fault for the Capitol hating me. I knew I'd come up in the fight eventually but never like this. Gale soon leaves.

He has been recruiting people against Peeta for a while now with not much luck but he did find Cato and Marvel but that's it the rest are people he tortured. Once Peeta told me I wanted Gale dead. I do want him dead I really hope he dies a very painful death. I really hope he dies in the most painful way possible. He has done nothing good by me or my friends he is responsible for so many people's lives now. Unfortunately we don't have that much of an army as them we only have foxface and Rue but luckily they are both smart and sneaky. FoxFace was last seen searching for Cato; though I do wonder where she is I know she won't die not in the hands of Cato. But Rue she's a little girl who's trying to find Marvel to end his existence, but still no sight of her.

So here I am watching a war that I feel I created Peeta is in hiding but Gale he has killed over 500 hundred people it is his time to die but I promised Peeta it would be a very painful death. He obviously didn't want this but it was no longer about him, it was about me killing him, ending him, and stopping this war. I soon see Foxface I run after her as she follows Cato into a lab. He had a sword but Foxface is not a girl of words every strike of Cato's is a miss. I remember back in the games she was sneaky and fooled the capitol and every one in Panem that she was dead. Yet escaped to 13. Cato tries and pushes her into deadly potions but he only hits himself. I'm sneaky behind them partly feeling like a quirky Capitol viewer of a hunger games. She seems to laugh every time Cato gets angry. Next to me there's a girl viewing this just like me must be feeling like someone from the Capitol just as much as me. I know this girl she always talks to Foxface she had Blonde, golden hair and wears the standard uniform she must be here to help Foxface. She looks at me with a face that tells me that her best friend could die. But I shake my head telling her that she won't die not to this loser. Soon it became hard to just watch them (mostly Cato) hurt themselves. It was hard but then the unthinkable happens Cato sees the girl next to me before I have the time to lean against the wall. And throws a sword right through her. Cato son turns around only to get his head pushed down and the to be falling down in a gas chamber. Foxface then throws down, some berries nightlock to precise. She turns to the chamber and says "nobody messes with my friend" she says this in a firm way. Then walks past me and then says "Aren't you coming to find Rue?" my initial thoughts on Foxface had changed completely. I once thought she was self-absorbing one women army type girl. But no she's a girl only concerned for her friends. Does she class Rue as a friend well I guess so.

We soon find ourselves searching 13 past swords clashing and guns blazing trying to find rue but she seems almost impossible to find. Then we hear her scream so unique and unidentifiable. In the games FoxFace took her in when she died in the games. Found all the necessary ingredients from the arena to heal her. Foxface hid Rue in the arena somewhere where the cameras weren't then when Foxface faked her death and the games finished they both ran to 13 it took a couple of years but they both have such great survival skills so they made it easily enough. We ran to only see Rue trapped in Marvels head lock and Foxface is gone. She disappeared she was never good at facing up some one face to face. I hold my arrow up to him but before I release rue flips him over and grabs a knife and sticks it in Marvel's heart. Before we know what's happening she cries, balling down this was her first kill and you would never feel good about your first kill.

I know what I have to do now I have to kill Gale stop this mayhem he has pushed Rue to kill someone, FoxFace's only good friend is dead and poor Prim had experienced so much war in just a few years. It's time for Gale to die no chances. I rush down towards the main fight and go to Gale slap him tell him that he has done too much killed so many. I ask him to follow me. I lead him to a balcony and get a knife from my back pocket. I scratch his face the pain makes me life so hard, I feel medieval, It feels good. Later I swipe him round the face several times then I look up and see Foxface and the gas banister which she has leaped from. All the guards, fighters on our side touch their ear pieces then run off. Me and Gale both look and realise what Foxface had done she's enabled the gas and mixed it with the only thing the 13 gas will explode with tracker-Jacker venom. I remember the time when I had a tracker Jacker attack me it was the most painful thing ever. I soon realise that I have tracker Jacker venom in my back pocket. I remember the first hate thought for gale I want him to die a painful death. He soon looks more and more defeated after he sees the explosion swipe off all his men. "Yes Cato is dead, and Marvel and all your men" I then stick the venom in his neck he screams. I laugh it's hilarious. I see him crying like a little baby. His face like he has just been shot in the head only his reaction wasn't quite matching. He's almost dead the pain then I see his veins popping out of his skin literally the gas has reached the ground I push him over the edge but before I stab him with one of my arrows 4 "this one's for war" stab "this one's for district 2" stab "this one's for being a dick" stabs "this one's for not committing suicide "one stab "and this one's for breathing when I clearly love Peeta". Once he's over and shrieking, he's still alive looking almost dead. Yelling in terror must be the hallucinations. Soon the screaming stops. I smile Gales Dead .


End file.
